Her Last Breath
by Awkward Traveler
Summary: Nepeta was dying, she knew that. She used her last living moments to at least pretend she was happy. Well, we all know that everything seems better when you pretend.


**I was minding my own business, scrolling through videos on YouTube, when suddenly I found Homestuck Vol.8 - 05 Serenade. I went through the comments, and found one that inspired me. The comment is quoted below, if anyone's wondering. Thus, this was created. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"She was going to die soon._

_Die alone._

_Covered in blood, sprawled across the cold stone floor, her ichor drenching her clothes as she attempts to make her death not seem empty and heartless._

_So, with her last ounce of strength, fingers quivering as they dip into her dull emerald blood, she etches out the last image she wants to leave in her mind._

_Karkat._

_Why couldn't you be here with me, holding my hand?_

_And with that, she slipped away._

_Alone._

_With only a ghost of her love beside her."_

_~ AsnRandomness_

* * *

Nepeta was told to stay in the vent, safe. She didn't listen, so now they're both dead. Some would say it's Equius's fault, and some would say it was Nepeta's. Ultimately, it could've been anyone. It could be that Tavros rejected any feelings Gamzee had for him, causing him to go into a rage and stop eating the pies. Vriska could be at blame, for antagonizing several trolls, and her killing Tavros somehow got to Gamzee's ears, leading to the same consequence. Or it could be Tavros's fault, for whatever reason. Maybe even Aradia, possibly the most unrelated to the whole mess. The point is, Nepeta was lying on the cold floor, drowning the steel grey tiles with her grass green blood.

* * *

Nepeta: Hours previously

They had just gone separate ways, when Nepeta suddenly felt a sense of dread, like something bad was going to happen. Soon. She scurried over to the great- she meant grate, and crawled in.

She noticed a vent to another room and decided to peek in. _Oh! The poor scalemates! Who would do that to such poor creatures?_ She continues on her journey, and finds another vent.

Nepeta reads the writing on the walls. _"are you next? :o)". _She naively wondered what the writing meant. Next for what?

Another vent pops up as the cat troll is wandering along. She... She hears Equius's voice! And.. Who else is that? Is that..? _Gamz33! :OO_

Nepeta watches in horror as Gamzee strikes an arrow into her meowrail's knee. Her heart proverbially dropped to her feet as she couldn't turn away from Equius being strangled by his own bow. Something snapped in her mind, and the kitty pounced. Nepeta lunged towards Gamzee, claws prepared for the kill. Then, she's stopped, by a hand. Oh no, it seems that the new found killer has caught her in the act. Nepeta is shocked and frightened by the bloodthirsty look on the usually neutral face of her crush's best friend. Oh, that's right. Karkat. Other than that brief moment before she entered the great-**_ grate_**, she hasn't thought much on how Karkat could be, with this killer on the loose.

Her thoughts are interrupted as she watches Gamzee use her own claws to slash his face, as if to say 'See this? You couldn't even do that'. At that moment, she felt a sense of dread, and hatred, that she thought she'd never have to go through. This was it, her life was going to end in this room, and nobody could do anything about it. Nepeta wanted to do so much more with her life, maybe confess to Karkat, set Equius up with Aradia, and maybe even-

The world went dark.

* * *

Nepeta woke in a coughing fit. It was unbelievable that she was conscious, let alone alive. She notices the growing pool of olive surrounding her body, and suddenly feels a great headache.

With nothing left to do but wait it out, until she lost enough blood and finally seeped into blissful unconsciousness, she began to draw. It was a good thing she had some experience in the rare talent, so it was slightly more realistic.

In her last breaths, one could find Nepeta dropping to the ground, with no energy left to sit up.

If you were to find her, it would look as if she was sleeping, with her drawing next to her.

If you looked closer, you would find the small green teardrops scattered on the ground. You would find a dead cat-like troll, lying on the cold ground next to an image of Karkat lying beside her.

At least she could pretend that he reciprocated her feelings as she died. Nepeta's only regret was not telling him before it was too late.


End file.
